Laisse partir le héros
by Master Ice Eyes
Summary: Harry a vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres mais y a laissé la vie et Ron ne guérit pas de la perte de son meilleur ami.


**Laisse partir le héros**

Il est seul. Encore. Je le regarde attablé et je suis parfaitement consciente qu'il ne mange pas. Il s'est mis à l'écart. Loin d'eux, ceux qui nous ont aidé à vaincre. Loin de moi. Loin de nous.

Cela fait deux ans déjà, deux ans que nous avons perdu le héros, deux ans que le survivant s'est finalement éteint, un dernier souffle pour en sauver des millions d'autres. Son combat acharné est devenu une légende, son nom un mythe, ses exploits notre salut.

Tous sanctifient le héros mais je sais qu'il pleure l'ami. Cet ami si cher dont il ne parle plus, cet ami si cher qu'il fuit, cet ami si cher à qui il n'avait pas besoin de dire parce qu'il a toujours su.

Cette complicité insaisissable qu'ils partageaient et dont je me sentais parfois exclue, cette intimité vivace qui émanait d'eux lorsqu'on les voyait ensemble. Ils n'ont jamais rien eu besoin de se dire, tout était caché, tacite, implicite, arrangé, informulé mais pourtant tellement explicite dans chacun de leur geste, chacune de leur parole, une dévotion sans limite, un attachement sans frontière, un fervent dévouement qui vous réchauffe le cœur. Ils auraient pu mourir l'un pour l'autre de même que j'aurais volontiers donné ma vie pour les deux. Harry l'a fait, pour lui, pour moi, pour nous, pour eux. Il a fait son devoir en bon Gryffindor qu'il était, sacrifice ultime pour les dernières personnes que sa vie l'a laissé chérir, cadeau ultime d'un meilleur ami à son meilleur ami, quand les sentiments ont bien longtemps déjà dépassé les mots, ce cadeau n'était pas sa vie, c'était une chance. Chance qu'il n'ose pas saisir parce qu'il se défend d'oublier, chance que le héros lui-même n'a pas eu.

Parfois je sens qu'il me fuit, douloureux souvenirs qu'il veut enfouir à tout jamais, seul vestige d'une amitié à jamais perdue. Je sais qu'il me fuit, sauf les soirs, les rares soirs où il me rejoint, les soirs où j'ai l'impression qu'il se perd en moi pour ne pas se perdre lui, les soirs où j'ai l'illusion qu'il est à moi même si au plus profond de mon corps, il fixe mes yeux d'un air absent, et je la vois cette douleur qui l'avale et le consume et je me demande s'il me hait de lui rappeler par ma simple présence cet ami qu'il a perdu, je me demande si je le dégoûte d'avoir tourné la page, de me laisser aller dans ses bras, de m'abandonner à lui parce qu'il est lui, vivant.

Et lorsqu'il se livre enfin, j'admire cette douleur qu'il mêle au plaisir, cette part de luxure qu'il m'accorde sans rougir, le doux contraste de la profonde tristesse entrelaçant l'extase anathème et ce murmure guttural qui a plus de sens pour moi qu'il n'en aura jamais pour lui :

- Je t'aime.

Il s'effondre sur moi, m'écrase-t-il pour me punir ? Me punir de l'avoir fait oublié le temps d'un instant, me punir d'avoir fait primer l'extase sur sa mélancolie.

Et je souffre aussi en silence, par procuration car je sais qu'il ne supporterait pas de l'entendre, il ne veux pas savoir, il ne veut pas admettre. Je le vois décroître jour après jour ingurgitant uniquement les rares repas que Molly force dans sa gorge pour ne les garder que quelques minutes. Ses joues sont creusées et il est si pale, parfois il me semble que ses yeux disparaissent sous le rideau noir qui assombrit ses joues. Il ne dort plus non plus.

Je le regarde tourner en rond dans notre appartement, il ne peut jurer vengeance pour alléger sa peine parce que tous ont payé. Mais nous avons payé le plus cher.

Il ne parle que de chose et d'autres et il a abandonné ses blagues idiotes que j'aimais tant, aujourd'hui je l'avoue. Je ne vois plus cette flamme étincelante dans ses beaux yeux bleus, cette flamme taquine léchant mon orgueil jusqu'à l'anéantir ne laissant plus que tendresse. Cette flamme qu'il avait avant quand il me désirait, de tout son cœur de tout son corps, cette flamme qui m'éblouissait lorsqu'il me caressait légèrement juste pour me rendre folle et que nos deux corps se mêlaient sensuellement dans cette danse entraînante de passion.

Cette flamme qui est morte avec Harry.

Aujourd'hui nous allons chez les Weasley, tradition oblige, tous les mois nous nous retrouvons pour célébrer, absurde célébration, comment se réjouir dans la mort d'un être aimé ?

Je ne me bat plus avec Ronald depuis quelques mois déjà, il a cessé de riposter, il se soumet, me suit et n'ouvre pas la bouche. Je veux retrouver cette fougue qu'il avait pour tout, pour la famille, pour l'aventure et même pour le quidditch mais surtout pour moi car il n'est plus qu'une coquille vide.

J'espérais follement que le Maître des Potions insinuerait en lui cette hargne et cette haine qu'il savait si bien susciter autrefois mais devant les sarcasmes et les pires moqueries, Ronald reste de marbre, je vois qu'il hausse les épaules alors que le rictus pervers disparaît des lèvres du Maître des Sarcasmes et qu'une lueur que je n'avais encore jamais vu se fait distinctement sentir, je frissonne, il me semble que c'était de la pitié.

- Ron Hermione, ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous voir ! Accueille chaleureusement Molly.

- Nous aussi Molly, dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

C'était une chose que j'aimais faire ses derniers temps, serrer Molly contre moi, je me disais que quelque part j'arrivais d'une certaine manière à l'atteindre, à le toucher, parce qu'il est une partie de cette femme et lorsque je parvenais à fermer les yeux très fort alors j'imaginais que c'était ses bras qui me tenait si fort.

Parce qu'il est une partie d'elle, j'aime serrer cette femme pour oublier que ce n'est pas lui.

Il la regarde comme s'il l'avait connu un jour, cette femme souriante et pleine de vie et je sais ce qu'il pense. Il pense qu'elle n'a pas le droit, son âme hurle à la traîtrise comme son cœur pleure la trahison.

Je la vois qui hésite mais elle enserre son fils de ses bras de mère aimante.

Tous ont renoncé je le sais bien, ils espèrent oui mais ils ne font plus rien. Je me rappelle le nombre de fois où ils ont essayé, incalculables. Je me rappelle des discussions qu'Arthur lançait tout à la gloire de cet ami cher qu'il a perdu, je me rappelle des bras aimants de cette femme qu'il ne reconnaît désormais plus, ses yeux d'enfant, autrefois pleins d'amour pour sa mère, sont aujourd'hui vide de toute chaleur. Je me rappelle également l'air taquin de ses frères qui sous les assauts de leur humour mordant tentaient de lui faire perdre ce contrôle sur lui-même pour que sa barrière se brise et achève cette agonie dans laquelle il se complait, agonie, car chaque jour je le vois mourir encore, je le vois mourir un peu, mourir de corps car son cœur l'a quitté il y a deux ans.

Puis je me rappelle avec émotion de cette conversation que j'ai eue avec le Maître des Sarcasmes en personne.

i Flash back

J'étais en grande discussion existentielle avec Fred et George, ils me parlaient de ce nouveau gadget qu'ils avaient inventé pour leur nouvelle boutique. Leur commerce florissant les a permis de s'étendre un peu.

- Miss Granger ! Entendis-je la voix glaciale m'appeler.

Je me retournais avec stupeur sur l'ancien Maître des Potions. Je l'étudiais méticuleusement alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il n'ouvrait plus la bouche depuis la dernière guerre. Il venait à toutes les réunions des membres de l'Ordre mais ne disait rien, il restait là, l'air dégoûté, parfois je me demandais si ses pensées n'allaient pas rejoindre celles de Ron, et dans un accès de folie, je me demandais si lui aussi n'avait pas trouvé le sacrifice bien trop lourd puis je me souvenais qu'il n'était nul autre que Severus Snape et mes pensées retournaient vers l'homme que j'aime.

Voyant que le Professeur Snape ne me parlait pas je l'approchais doucement jetant ça et là quelques regards suppliants pour que quelqu'un me sauve, pour que quelqu'un le sauve.

Je me plaçais devant l'immense silhouette aux yeux sombres fixés sur moi et levai les yeux vers cet avant-goût d'enfer.

- Il meurt.

Serait-ce de la compassion dans sa voix ? Impossible !

- Je sais. Répondis-je dans un murmure. Mais je ne peux rien j'ai tout fait, je dois le laisser partir s'il le veut.

Et je me souviens parfaitement, de tous les livres que j'ai avalés, cherchant la moindre solution pour le sortir de sa torpeur. J'ai pensé à tout, un nombre infini de potions pouvant ramener Harry pour quelques heures, magie noire du plus haut degrés, ramener son fantôme pour qu'il puisse rester avec nous, envoyer Ron quelques heures pour qu'il puisse le retrouver, remonter le temps pour changer tout mais rien, ma conscience aiguisée m'avait tout interdit et je savais au fond de moi que je ne pouvais rien faire pour apaiser ses souffrances, je ne pouvais rien faire pour le sauver. Il devait sombrer, et il sombrait chaque jour un peu plus, chaque jour plus profond.

- Il doit faire son deuil, Miss Granger. Dit-il impérieux.

- Il fait son deuil depuis deux ans ! Rétorquais-je épuisée de cette conversation qui ne menait nulle part.

- Alors vous êtes plus stupide que je ne l'avais pensé ! Accusa-t-il méprisant.

Je le défiais du regard, m'accusait-il ? De quel droit ? J'allais lui répondre virulemment de se mêler de ses affaires lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche :

- Il n'a jamais fait son deuil !

Et je le vis s'en aller sans un mot de plus, me laissant troublée et confuse, songeant que peut-être il avait vu plus loin en Ronald que n'importe qui.

Fin du flash back /i 

Les paroles du Maître de l'Enfer résonnèrent en moi longtemps après son départ, Ronald avait fait son deuil tentai-je de me convaincre ! Mais à la réflexion, jamais il ne s'était rendu sur la tombe de son ami, jamais il n'avait dit adieu à celui qu'il chérit toujours encore, jamais il n'avait versé les larmes salvatrices, jamais…

Et sous le soleil du mois de mai, ma décision est prise, je rejoins notre appartement où il se morfond encore et je l'incite à sortir, à se rendre au Burrow pour une visite de courtoisie, à se rendre là où est enterré le héros.

Et je le traîne sur cette tombe, lieu de culte pour le monde sorcier, seulement ombre et perdition pour lui.

Et il fait ses adieux au survivant, au héros, à la légende, au mythe et il s'effondre devant son ami.

Sa souffrance enserre ma poitrine et meurtrit mon cœur, je suffoque.

Il s'effondre devant les vestiges d'une amitié brisée par un cruel destin. Il s'effondre comme il aurait du depuis si longtemps.

Et je comprends enfin tout le poids des mots de ce grand homme : Ronald n'avait pas fait son deuil. Je le vois caresser du bout des doigts la pierre glacée, il l'entoure il la serre, il l'étouffe cette pierre cruelle qui ne ressent rien, cette pierre injuste qui le nargue, cette traîtresse partageant avec son ami cette intimité qui était sienne. Il était jaloux de cette pierre, il maudissait cette pierre, il pleurait cette pierre qui lui arrachait son ami.

Je pense qu'il se calme enfin, il pose sa joue sur la pierre qu'il jalouse et il lui parle :

- … toutes ces choses que je n'ai jamais dites parce que tu as toujours su, j'aimerai tant que tu sois là pour les entendre. Tous ces moments de bonheur que je n'ai pas eu sans toi, ils n'étaient pas complets ! Je refuse de te laisser partir Harry mais je le dois, parce que je l'aime et parce qu'elle m'a suffisamment aimé pour me traîner ici, elle m'a aimé assez pour me supporter, elle m'a aimé bien plus lorsque j'ai sombré, elle n'a jamais abandonné tu sais Harry. Alors je dois saisir cette chance que tu m'as offert, je dois essayer d'être heureux et pour ça je dois te dire adieux.

Il caressa une nouvelle la pierre du bout des doigts, puis se leva et se dirigea vers moi. J'étais debout, presque cachée près de l'arbre, ne voulant en rien briser ce moment d'intimité si pur : il se livrait en fin. Et lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur moi, je la vis. Elle était là, cette flamme dans ses yeux, celle qui m'avait tant manquée, celle flamme à laquelle je ne croyais plus, celle flamme que je n'osais plus espérer.

Il m'encercla de ses bras forts et dit simplement :

- Merci.

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps, il m'avait embrassé oui, mais il ne me savourait plus comme aujourd'hui. Et plus que ses lèvres, c'est lui que je sentais à travers ce baiser, il m'était revenu, mon ami, mon amant, mon amour.

Ses lèvres caressaient les miennes délicieusement, les effleurant à peine pour que j'en désire plus. Il se saisit tendrement de ma lèvre inférieure pour la goûter, la caresser, et fit de même avec sa jumelle, je m'abandonnais désespérément au plaisir de le sentir enfin.

Il n'avait pas cette urgence inscrite au plus profond de ce baiser, cette urgence me tenaillant les reins, comme si la sensation ineffable pouvait disparaître si je rouvrais les yeux. Je le voulais comme il m'avait voulu avant, fougueusement, passionnément, amoureusement, violemment, je voulais le serrer si fort, cette part de lui, cette âme qui touchait mes lèvres et volait mon cœur, pour m'assurer qu'il reste, prisonnier consentant de mon amour infini.

Il caressa délicatement mes lèvres de sa langue, en avait-il le droit après si longtemps ? Je sentais qu'il avait peur comme lorsqu'il s'était donné la première fois. Je l'encourageais volontiers accueillant sa langue amie cherchant la mienne, il jouait avec elle, sa langue s'enroulant autour de la mienne pour la retenir, la caressant, demandant grâce, sa langue implorait mon pardon.

Et presque malgré elle, ma main vint se loger derrière sa nuque, mes doigts s'entrelaçant dans ses cheveux soyeux, l'attirant toujours plus près, brûlant de désir de la simple chaleur qui le traversait.

Il quitta ma bouche alors que je gémissais de frustration, ce long baiser trop court m'avait laissée sans le souffle et ma bouche intoxiquée ne pouvait que protester.

Il sourit contre ma peau alors qu'il redessinait les contours de ma mâchoire de sa langue si habile, mordillant la peau de mon cou pour trouver le lob de mon oreille avec lequel il jouait allègrement, alternant les coups de langues et les baisers brûlants.

Mais il m'en fallait plus, encore toujours.

Ma main descendit de sa nuque, parcourant langoureusement son dos sculpté jusqu'au creux de ses reins, se délectant de chaque frémissement et chaque soupir, je trouvais enfin le pans de sa chemise et y glissait ma main, quel délice de sentir sa peau nue tremblant sous la mienne !

Il parcourait ma gorge de ses lèvres alors que je tentais vainement de le débarrasser de sa chemise si encombrante mais soudain mon souffle m'abandonna : je n'avais pas senti ses mains sur ma peau, dans mon dos, partout sur mon ventre, je haletais déjà alors que les sournoises chaudes et taquines allaient et venaient sur mon corps, le soumettant.

Il m'ôta mon chemisier, je ne peux dire comment car je ne m'en rappelle pas, enivrée par son odeur puissante et masculine, ses mains parcoururent mes seins, les agaçant gentiment, les pinçant légèrement entre le pouce et l'index jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus et demande grâce, c'est alors que ses lèvres remplacèrent ses doigts experts, se délectant de me sentir frémir alors qu'il encerclait de sa langue les mamelons déjà dressés depuis la première caresse, les suçotant amoureusement, tendrement d'abord, puis plus fort alors que je grognais de plaisir sous ses assauts.

Je voulais donner moi aussi mais il m'en empêcha, retenant mes mains. Il voulait me donner tout le plaisir qu'il n'avait pu me donner jusque là, il voulait que je le retrouve comme il s'était retrouvé en moi. Et je sentis, alors que je fermais les yeux, que son index parcourait ma gorge, mon cou, se faufilait dans le creux de mes seins, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à mon nombril, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, ses mains jouaient à présent avec la taille de ma jupe alors que ses lèvres parcouraient toujours mon corps, je ne savais plus où j'étais, je n'avais conscience que de ses mains qui jouait avec mon corps en alerte alors que je gémissais son nom, haletant et suppliant :

- Ron… s'il te plaît…

Il détacha alors ma jupe, me laissant presque nue devant lui et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la réalité me frappa : il était bien plus habillé que moi.

Alors mes deux mains se posèrent de concert sur son torse victorieux et il esquissa un mouvement de recul :

- Ron ? Demandai-je.

- Je… hésita-t-il… je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais encore de moi.

Et je bâillonnais cet idiot de mes lèvres empoignant férocement ses fesses de mes deux mains puis je les remontais jusqu'à son ventre pour les laisser à nouveau descendre en une lente caresse vers la fermeture de son pantalon.

Je l'ouvris lentement alors qu'il plantait ses doigts plus profond dans ma chair, il soupira de soulagement lorsque je libérai son érection douloureuse, et il hoqueta de surprise lorsque ma main s'enroula autour de sa verge dressée si fièrement pour moi.

- Hermione… qu'est-ce que tu fais…

Mais le reste de sa phrase s'éteignit dans sa gorge alors que je commençais de lents mouvements, caressant intimement son membre.

Il stoppa les mouvements de ma main et m'allongea délicatement sur le sol, je sentais l'herbe fraîche sur nos corps brûlant enlacés lorsqu'il me recouvrit de tout son corps et sa bouche s'égara sur mon ventre et rejoint dangereusement mon nombril. Il passa sa langue sur la petite cavité et la coquine s'y glissa, décrivant de petits cercles, s'insérant toujours plus profond.

- Ron… je t'en prie…

Il sourit encore délicieusement contre ma peau et ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes alors qu'il ôtait le dernier rempart à notre plaisir. Je m'offris à lui, écartant doucement les jambes pour l'accueillir, puis il rompit le baiser et me regarda intensément, profondément, cherchant toujours une forme quelconque de consentement, d'expiation et enfin il entra en moi, soupirant d'aise.

Il s'immobilisa. Je pense qu'à cet instant il voulait me sentir. Il m'observait toujours alors que je le suppliais du regard, pour qu'il bouge et mette fin à cette délicieuse agonie.

Et il amorça le premier mouvement, lent, gracieux, tendre, suivit d'un autre, il conservait ce rythme mesuré pour me rendre folle et mes ongles se crispèrent dans la chair de ses épaules :

- Ron… plus…

Il me regarda, taquin, alors que je pouvais à peine respirer, sa bouche sur les parties si intimes de mon corps, il me découvrait comme il m'avait découvert la première fois et ravissait mon corps autant qu'il ravissait mon cœur :

- Plus quoi ? Demanda-t-il haletant.

- Plus de toi… parvins-je à articuler… plus vite…

Il s'exécuta, je savais que lui aussi en avait besoin, je sentais son souffle chaud contre moi à chaque fois qu'il entrait en moi pour en ressortir encore puis y revenir passionnément. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui pour le retenir, pour qu'il aille plus loin, qu'il me fasse sienne complètement, et alors que ses mouvements devenaient erratiques, je me sentais perdre le contrôle, je pris sa tête entre mes mains juste avant qu'il s'abandonne et je lui murmurai mes lèvres contre les siennes :

- Laisse-le partir maintenant.

Etait-il possible de mourir de plaisir ? Je l'ai cru lorsqu'il avait crié mon nom et m'avait foudroyé de cette flamme si vivace, ce désir brut qu'il avait pour moi, ce désir que je retrouvais après l'avoir tant attendu.

Il s'effondra sur moi mais cette fois je savais que ce n'était pas pour me punir mais pour m'aimer plus fort. Il se pencha sur moi, me sourit et me vola un baiser avant de murmurer dans le creux de mon oreille :

- Il est parti… Je t'aime.

Je savais qu'il n'oublierait jamais son meilleur ami, je ne l'oublierai jamais non plus mais désormais nous pouvions vivre heureux.


End file.
